devilsthirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Mouse
Big Mouse is a Spanish member of the School of Democracy, serving as its chemical weapons specialist. He is the first S.O.D. member that Ivan fights in the single-player campaign and thus serves as the game's second boss. He is also Jane Doe's husband. He is voiced by Hemky Madera in English and Kenta Miyake in Japanese. Plot Flashback: Big Mouse, Ludmilla, Ivan, and C4 participated on a biological assault at a unidentified Town. He goes on walking with his group shooting a wounded civilian that was on the ground. Ivan went up to Big Mouse expressing his thoughts about gassing the hospital. Once Ivan abandon the SOD he and Ludmilla attempted to kill Ivan. However, C4 distracted them both to let Ivan escape but Big Mouse shot her in the shoulder. When the U.S Military arrived Ludmilla and Big Mouse retreated. Strike on Panama Canal: Big Mouse led the SOD to take over the Panama Canal to destroy worldwide maritime traffic. Big Mouse and his army brought biological weapons to the battle. Big Mouse and Ivan would later on meet up at a church. Big Mouse explain to Ivan before battle is that he was not please with Ivan abandoning S.O.D and "luxuriating in jail". Big Mouse made it clear to Ivan the S.O.D will not forgive a traitor. The first fight finish quickly until Big Mouse impale himself with the needle making him stronger for the second round. At the end of their fight, Ivan defeated and killed Big Mouse. Abilities Big Mouse is known for being a Chemical Weapon Specialist in the S.O.D. He has conducted many researches to give Saha and Jane an immunity to being shot. He has a second form granting him more speed and strength. Personalty Big Mouse is ruthless member of S.O.D. He will use biological weapons on anyone, even on some of the members in S.O.D. He seems to use religious words like pray, soul, and salvation which provide him unique dialogue. Quotes *"If you've come to pray for your soul, it's far too late." - meeting Ivan at the church. *"Complete heresy... the height of decadence... I know all about it" - to Ivan *"This town's been infested like rats, you have to fumigate, then burn'em in their nests." -'' showing no mercy to the infected town. *"''Kill'em while they are young, carbron." -indifferent to his murder of the children in the hospital. *"There's no salvation here for a traitor. Only a death warrant." - moments before he stuck a needle into him to become stronger. *''"The Canal in ruins , the city destroyed... cursed for a hundred years.. Haha"'' - final words Trivia * Big Mouse's Japanese voice actor, Kenta Miyake, has supplied the Japanese dub for Thor in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and has also supplied the voices for Miche Zachirias in Attack on Titan, ''Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist, Vector the Crocodile in ''Sonic the Hedgehog, and Zangief from Street Fighter IV ''onward.'' Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:School of Democracy